Burn tables are generally horizontal work tables formed of a plurality of spaced apart slats upon which a metal plate or sheet is supported while a gas cutting torch cuts out predetermined shapes. Typically, the cutting is repeated in an automatic sequence, and follows a predetermined pattern or template.
During the cutting operation, slag will drop between the slats to the floor. Typically, the slag is permitted to accumulate until it interferes with the cutting process, or there is a planned "down time". Since the burn table is not easily moved, it is necessary to first remove a section of slats, and then enter the burn table with a pick or similar tool to loosen and remove the slag buildup.